Yes Daddy
by Lunar Water Syrin
Summary: Kono has an idea for tonight but doesn't really tell Danny anything. Cross posted on AO3 with a third chapter that is a bit more adult.
1. Danny's Afternoon

**Hello again my devoted followers! I found a GIF this morning which I have also lost on Tumblr that immediately sparked a thought for a Danny/Kono fic. Of course, now I can't find the GIF I was talking about *rolls eyes*.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or Hawaii 5-0. bless the new people but if I did, Chin and Kono would still be there kicking ass and taking names. And as much as I love Adam, Kono would end up with Danny cause I could.**

* * *

"Hey you almost finished?" She aksed as she burst through my door.

"Just finishing off this report to hand to HPD, organise my stuff so I'm ready for tomorrow then I'm done for the day. You?"

"I'm all good. Made sure I finished my stuff early. Can you swing by the store and pick up more milk? We're out."

"Not a problem. Should I order takeout of some sort before I get home?"

"Nah, not hungry yet and I don't know what I want anyway." She turned to leave and paused in my doorway.

"Something else you want to ask?" I questioned, not looking up from my report.

"Yeah, don't eat anything too heavy before you come home." Now she had me intrigued. I stopped working on the report and looked at her.

"And what exactly do you have me doing where I shouldn't be eating a big meal before I come home?" She turned her head to speak to me. Even in profile, she was gorgeous.

"You'll see when you get home. It's gonna be good though, don't worry," she winked as a little smile pulled at her lips.

As she sauntered out the door I wondered _What have you got planned?_ I watched as she sauntered out of my office. Her gait was slightly off as she walked back to her office. If you didn't know her as well as I did then you wouldn't even have noticed.

I got back to finishing my report, hitting the keys a little bit more furiously than usual in my haste to finish and see what she had in store for me at home. She passed a few minutes later heading out the door, saying goodbye to Steven and Chin before she left. She didn't even cast a glance my way, looking determined as she headed out.

Finishing my report with a flourish and sending it off to Duke, I quickly organized my papers for tomorrow so I could immediately get started in the morning. Whatever we were about to do tonight might not exactly have me 'up and at em' in the morning. I gathered my phone and keys, yelled goodbye to Chin and Steve and took the stairs 2 at a time swiftly down to my car. I pulled out of the parking lot in front of Iolani Palace. I damn near used my siren to get through the traffic. I got a few blocks from our house when I groaned, realizing that I forgot milk. Taking the next right, I headed to the small store owned by her cousin. It never ceased to amaze me how many cousins she and Chin had.

I pulled into a parking spot with a move that would have made Steve proud and flew out of my car to the front doors of the store. I quickly made my way to the back of the store, practically ripping the door open off the hinges to get the milk. Hurrying to the front with milk in hand, I tapped my foot as I waited for the few people in front of me. I took a deep breath. _Calm down. Take your time. Give her enough time to get prepped for whatever it is she plans to do. You already know you're gonna enjoy it cause she's done stuff like this before and you both came out happy. She told you take your time. She's not going anywhere! You're acting like a teenage boy! Act like a grown ass man, slow the hell down and relax!_ I took a breath to calm myself down. I was already at the front of the line.

"Hey Nani, howzit?"

"My almost native cousin! I'm doing well today. And you?"

"I'm doing good. Got off early today and I still have all my limbs attached. The hospital hasn't seen me in almost a month. While I am grateful, they may be worrying about where I am."

Nani laughed, "Yeah, my cousin Ikaika did make mention of it. He hasn't seen any of 5-0 come through the hospital. He didn't know whether to be glad or concerned."

I handed her the money, "Definitely glad about it."

"Hope you're treating my cousin well. If not, I will kick your ass."

"You know I am Nani. Plus, you'd have to get in line behind her, Chin, Steve and a whole host of others before you even get a shot at kicking my ass."

She laughed as she handed me back my change, "See ya around haole."

"See ya around Nani." I took the bag and change from her, making my way out the door and back to the car. Some of her family members who knew me better could get away with calling me that. It's the way that they say it that made me not mind so much. They couldn't call me Jersey. Amber had ruined that for me. But, like Kamekona, haole had grown on me. But only people close to me could call me that.

Slightly lighter and not feeling as rushed, I hopped back into the car to head to our house. Pulling into into the driveway behind her car and parking, I grabbed the milk, heading to the front door and stepped inside.

Instead of our regular lights being on, she had changed all the lighting to purple except for the light in the kitchen. Folded on the countertop was a pair of black, leather pants with a note on top. I grinned as I remembered the first time I wore these out with her. She couldn't keep her hands off my ass. When we finally got back to the car, I restrained her with an emergency tie in the glove box. That had turned into a fun night of me fucking her while she was bent over the hood of the car. I picked up the note:

_**Wear these and nothing else**_

So that's the kind of night we were gonna be having. I loved any night with her but I especially loved the nights where she voluntarily handed me control. It gave me a rush of power and let me feel in control about something in my life.

After every breakup, she saw that I blamed myself for its failure. She knew I felt like I didn't have control over stuff that happened in my life. After the divorce with Rachel, I wasn't able to keep my home or see my daughter very much. When I was forcibly recruited to 5-0. Steve taking possession of my car the majority of the time when we go out. Any time we were in the field and it was in any way dangerous. But this, she allowed me to control this. And I loved her for it.

I put the milk in the fridge, folded my clothes and put them on the counter, stuffed my socks into my shoes and slid into the pants. Carefully zipping them up, I ran my hands down them. The fabric felt so soft beneath my fingers. Not as soft as the woman waiting for me and it would never feel anywhere near as good. I walked down our hallway, hearing the slight strain of instrumental music coming from our bedroom. I turned in the doorway and there she was, calm and relaxed. Her hair in beach waves, a deep wine red lipstick, a yellow-tan chantilly lace high neck which looked like it wrapped around her neck and deep blue caged Brazilian panties that barely covered her womanhood and which I hoped would have just as much 'coverage' in the back. Actually, taking a look at the colours again, I had to smile and shake my head. She had gotten the lingerie in the same colours as my home state flag. She had already known that I appreciated a beautiful woman in gorgeous lingerie but I definitely appreciated her attention to the smaller details.

"Hello baby girl."

"Hello Daddy."


	2. Kono's Afternoon

**I realised that once I finally finished this chapter that there wasn't really anything overt in this chapter at all and therefore decided to post it here. However, the nexxt chapter will definately be a bit more racy and therefore will be posted on AO3.**

**Sorry, this should be the last time I update this chapter. I realised I had a continuity error and had to redo a paragraph. this should be the last time I fix this chapter.**

* * *

Today had been a fairly light day and for that I was grateful. It had been a hard few days for me of chasing down bogus leads to discovered that the guy had lied in the first place and just wanted charges brought against his girlfriend or rather his ex-girlfriend because she had refused to marry him. Like really? I became a cop for this crap?! Days of wasted time, inputting a new report about false reporting from this guy and whining to Chin about whether I really had to do another report on a false report.

He shrugged his shoulders at me when I told him, "Thems the breaks kid. You win some, you lose some." I huffed as I walked away from him. He was no help at all! I sat miserable at my desk as I typed up my report. When I had finally finished it, I sent it off to the officer who had helped me in the first place at HPD. Stupid people trying to use the police to solve their petty problems. With that finished and really nothing else to do, I scanned the other offices at 5-0. My cousin looked like he was busy flicking through reports that had been sent over to him; Steve was pacing his office on his phone, his hands flying in the air every so often; and Danny was looking casually at his computer while turning his attention every so often to the phone on his desk. He was probably talking to Grace or maybe his family back in Jersey. He hadn't talked about Jersey as much any more but there would always be times when he would make a comment about something that bugged him in Hawai'i.

_Can this place **please** have a season other than summer? How about fall? Can we get a little fall? Would that be too much to ask?_

_Sand! Sand everywhere! There is no need for there to be this much sand in any one place!_

_All I'm asking for is a good slice! Is that really too much to ask?_

_Why does everyone here put pineapple on **everything**?!_

It really was adorable when he went on rants about things. I knew that most of the time he was just talking to talk. They had all heard these arguments before and they had now become background noise. I didn't mind though. I enjoyed his voice. Especially when it was low or growling in her ear or telling me what to do. I got lost slightly when I started thinking of the times when he would use that voice on me.

After I blew out my knee, I had spent some of the time after lost. Even after I joined the academy, I had still felt a bit lost and ostracized because I was labeled 'Chin's cousin'. There was always something in my life that I felt was slightly out of my control. And that's where he came in. He didn't have control in a lot of aspects of his personal life but when it came to me, I made sure I gave him full control. There were obviously times when we were on equal ground or I felt a little bit more like I wanted to be in control but for the most part, I loved giving up control to him. It took away the lost feeling that I sometimes had. It made me feel more centered and gave me direction. I've found that since we started playing together, I felt more sure of myself and the way I carried and presented myself tot he world. I in no way presented myself to the world the same way I presented myself to him. That was a completely different story.

Just thinking about the way that we played at home made it a bit more damp in my panties. Then an idea struck me. He had just been ranting about Jersey this morning on the way in. Why not give him a taste of home but in a much more kinky way? I immediately jumped onto my computer, opening up websites to track down everything I would need. Thank goodness for Amazon cause I did not have the time to run around the island and collect all of this. There were a few things that I would have to pick up but I could quickly run out on my lunch break and get them. With all of my stuff ordered and the lingerie waiting at the store for me to pick up, I could now go and grab lunch. I decided on a sandwich for myself. I'd see if the others wanted one as well which would give me an excuse to do a bit of running as they all preferred sandwiches from different places.

"Hey cuz, going out for lunch. Getting a sandwich. You want your usual from your usual place?"

"Oh hey. Yeah, real turkey on toasted sourdough with pineapple, mustard and avocado."

"Call it in so I can pick it up. I've got a quick errand to run but after I'll pick up everyone's lunch order."

"Sweet! Thanks cuz!"

"Shoots." I headed over to Steve next, knocking on his open door before entering. "Hey boss-man."

"Hey Kono, what's up?"

"Going on the lunch run. Feeling like a sandwich today. You in?"

"Sure, where you going?"

"Wherever you want. Chin's going to his usual place."

"Ooo, I like them. Give me a roast beef on rye with lettuce, friend onion and melted provolone."

"Call it in and add it to his order. I've got something else I need to get as well while I'm out."

"Roger dat." Steve picked up his phone as I headed over to the last member of the team and my boyfriend. If you would have told me when I was a teenager that I would be dating a divorced dad from the mainland, I would have told you go surf at Peahi. But here I was, a few years out of the academy and completely in love with a mainlander.

"Earth to Kono."

"Wha-" I didn't even realize that I had walked into his open door and was standing staring at him. He leaned back, smiling at me softly.

"You were in a slight trance with a slightly goofy smile on your face. What's up surfer girl?"

"I was just asking the guys what type of sandwich they wanted for lunch. You in?"

"I didn't mean that. I meant whatever thought occurred to put that goofy grin on your face. I know you weren't thinking about sandwiches." I checked over my shoulder to see if Steve was looking. He was looking angrily at his computer screen now.

I walked around the desk, propping myself on the edge of his desk, lowering my voice slightly, "I was thinking about how if someone had told me years ago that I would be dating a divorced dad from the mainland who is as blond as the day is long, I would have told them go jump off a cliff."

He smiled bigger, sliding his chair in further so he was closer to me. "Well," he started as slowly ran his finger along the outside of my leg, making a slow path towards the bottom of my shorts, "if anyone had told me that I would be moving to a sunny island and be dating a gorgeous, bombshell of a local woman, I would have told them to go jump overboard with concrete shoes." His finger had made it all the way to the top and was skimming under the hem of my shorts. His eyes didn't leave my face as his other fingers joined their friend, running to the inside of my thigh. He pushed slightly higher til his fingers brushed lightly against the outside of my panties. To my credit, I didn't jump but my breathing did get a bit heavier.

Taking a deep breath, and trying to focus myself again, I tried to ask him the same question I had asked the others, "So, what would you like to eat for lunch?"

"You," he said as his fingers brushed a bit harder against my panties, smiling like he knew he had the power because he did. This time, I did groan. To be fair, I was already slightly turned on before I even got to him. I also should have phrased the question better.

"I meant what kind of sandwich would you like to eat for lunch? I'm hungry but I've also got to make a run and get something." A guy shouldn't look good when they pout but somehow, he managed to do so.

"Fun ruiner." I rolled my eyes at him. Regardless of the fact that he was turning me on in our place of work, he could still act like a little boy sometimes. "Fine, get me my usual meatball sub with mutz and a sprinkle of oregano from our sandwich shop." I hopped off the desk and stepping away at the same time, dislodging his hand from my shorts.

"Call it in and make it 2. I've ordered a package and I want to pick it up while I'm out. See you when I get back."

"Not fair!" He yelled out after me.

"I'm picking up lunch. I'm doing all of you a big favour already!"

"See if I ask you for anything ever again!"

"You love me really!" I yelled as I exited our doors. I headed downstairs to my car. Hopping in, I headed out to Victoria's Secret. I threw my police placard in the window. I know it's a cheat but hey, I was on a time crunch today and I still had more stuff to organise once I got home. I ran in to the pickup counter, thanked the woman behind the counter and exited back into my car.

The women here were great and knew Danny well. When we were a few months into our relationship, he brought me here and told me to pick out anything I liked while he went shopping elsewhere and charge it to his account. I was so overwhelmed by all the choices when he left but he left me in the capable hands of Syrina. She helped me pick out a bralette with a matching thong. She told me that any time I wanted something to simply call in and ask for her or send a message online and they would have it prepared for me by the time I came into the store.

Throwing my package on the floor of the passengers side, I pulled out into traffic to go and collect the sandwiches. I pulled up to Chin and Steve's place first, using the 5-0 charge card. I got back in, heading for mine and Danny's place next, picking up 2 packets of chocolate chip cookies as well. I threw them in the seat with Steve and Chin's sandwiches. I checked my watch. I still had time and I remembered seeing an adult store next to the sandwich shop. Odd place to have one but I'm gonna go with it as I wanted one last item to prep with before I went home tonight. I popped into the store, searching for a particular item. There were so many wonderful items and maybe another time I would come back with Danny but right now, I had a mission to accomplish. I finally found what I was looking for: a metal butt plug with a violet gem on the end. The sales person let me know that they had a sale on and if I brought them that the second one would be 20% off. I figure why not? It's not like we won't use them and brought another 3 in yellow, blue and green. There was a variety of honey dust at the register. I cringed at the Coconut Pineapple one. I knew Danny wouldn't appreciate it. But he would like the Tropical Mango. I slid it across the counter to toss in with my order. They threw in a free small tube of lube with my purchase. I swiped my own card and thanked them. I nipped back over to their sandwich shop, grabbing a banana and apple for Chin and Steve, health freaks that they were.

I threw everything in the seat and pulled just under the speed limit getting back to 5-0. I pulled into my spot, causing the apple to fall onto the floor. I would have to wash that off before I gave it to Steve. I collected everything besides the Victoria's Secret bag. I didn't want him having any idea what was gonna happen tonight.

I finally made it back to our offices, all of my purchases and sandwiches with me, collapsing in my chair with everything on my desk. Frig it, they can come to me. "Guys! Lunch is up!" I pulled the other bag off my desk, throwing it in a drawer for the time being. The men slowly came in, poking through the bags to find their meal. Steve and Chin each took a piece of fruit while Danny and I had cookies. We all ate lunch around my desk talking about nothing in particular. Everyone thanked me and headed back to their desks to continue their work.

I only had a few more things to do but decided to try one of the plugs and prep myself ahead of time for tonight. Instead of risking it in the woman's changing room with the noses people here, I just closed my shades and locked my door. It took me less than 5 minutes to insert the plug. I doubt that the guys would have even noticed my blinds were down in the first place. I righted my clothes before opening my blinds and door again. It wasn't completely uncomfortable but a bit bigger than any I had used before. I took a few laps of my desk, bending down to see how it felt when I moved. Not too bad. I could get used to it. Seeing as I didn't have any more work to do, I decided to let Danny know I was headed home.

"Hey you almost finished?" I aksed, bursting through his door.

"Just finishing off this report to hand to HPD, organise my stuff so I'm ready for tomorrow then I'm done for the day. You?"

"I'm all good. Made sure I finished my stuff early. Can you swing by the store and pick up more milk? We're out."

"Not a problem. Should I order takeout of some sort before I get home?"

"Nah, not hungry yet and I don't know what I want anyway." I turned to leave but paused in the doorway. I still wasn't 100% used to the relationship that we had and sometimes felt nervous asking for things, even if they were minor.

"Something else you want to ask?" He questioned.

"Yeah, don't eat anything too heavy before you come home," I said in a rush. I heard the clicking stop.

"And what exactly do you have me doing where I shouldn't be eating a big meal before I come home?" I turned my head to speak to him. _You can do this. You've played with him before. But still make it vague so he won't be able to guess._

"You'll see when you get home. It's gonna be good though, don't worry." Feeling a little more confident with myself, I winked as a little smile pulled at my lips. He had no idea what he was in for tonight.

I sauntered out the door, my steps a little off because of the butt plug.

I collected the bag out of my drawer, grabbed my phone and keys and headed out, saying goodbye to Chin and Steve before leaving. I would see Danny soon enough.

* * *

I finally made it home to see my packages sitting on our porch as I pulled in to our driveway. _Thank you Amazon and being a small island that can deliver!_ I opened the door before grabbing all the packages and putting them on our kitchen counter. First, getting music for me to jam to while I get ready. And today I think I'll pick my Sexytime playlist. Next for the lights. I switched the hallway as well as all the ones in our bedroom to violet lights. I searched through the closet for these leather pants that he had gotten on my insistence. They were so soft to the touch. I loved rubbing my face against them. They would be perfect for tonight. I folded them up, walking with them back to the kitchen. Pulling out a pad and paper, I left him a message:

_**Wear these and nothing else**_

It wasn't often I told him what to do but every once in a while i did when I wanted or needed something specific. I opened the other box and pulled out the new plug I had bought. I threw the boxes in the garage and slammed the door. I'll sort those out later.

_Time to get my body ready for him. First, a shower and wash my hair. Putting my hair into a few braids so all I have to do is pull it out later instead of taking time with the heat to do it. Second, time for the honey dust. Gotta make sure I cover every inch that he can reach with his tongue. It's taxing but Danny always appreciates the small details. Thanks goodness I retained most of my flexibility from surfing cause trying to do this all by yourself is a chore! But I know he'll appreciate it in the end. Time to get dressed. These colours are perfect! They look exactly like the colours of the state flag! A chantilly lace, high neck bra in a yellow-tan and caged Brazilian panties in Jersey blue. He's gonna love it! I touched my hair. Ugh, still damp. Well, nothing a blow dryer can't solve in a few minutes. Time check? 20 minutes to 6. Time to pull out my hair, ruffle my fingers through and perfect. Beachy waves with minimal effort. He's probably almost home by now. Knowing his impatient self, he's probably trying to rush home. Why is it he rushes when he wants to go somewhere but he tortures the hell outta me when we're together? Okay, dark wine lipstick to finish the look._

I checked myself out in the full length mirror on the inside of our bedroom door. The lingerie hugged my minimal curves perfectly, my hair looked messy but effortless and the dark lipstick made me look just a little mysterious.

I turned off all the lights except the kitchen, hallway and bedroom. I changed the music to some Kenny G record that Chin insisted I listen to. It would come in handy tonight._ Alright, that's set. Now it's time to get into position. Deep breath in and out. Don't worry Kono, he's gonna love this. Switch off from the world and switch into him. You've taken this as far as you can go and the rest is up to him. Deep breath in and out._

"Hello baby girl."

_Oh, he's here. I didn't even hear him come in. Here we go!_

I lift my head slightly, my eyes meeting his, a small smile on my face.

"Hello Daddy."

* * *

**Don't ask me about these sandwiches. I have never eaten them before (except for a meatball sub) so I made them up.**

**Peahi (or Jaws as it is sometimes known) is a dangerous surf spot in Maui. The waves can reach over 18 meters high and are unpredictable much like shark attacks. The unpredictable waves are due to an underwater ridge.**

**Violet is the state flower of New Jersey.**

**The colours of the flag are a yellowish-tan and a colour affectionately known as Jersey blue.**


End file.
